clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters of Clannad
This is a list of characters which appear throughout the Clannad series, including the visual novel, anime, Clannad ~After Story~, and other related productions. Characters are grouped according to the importance of the role they play in the series. Along with each character, there is a small writeup summarizing their appearance, personality, and relationship to other characters and the story at large. For more detailed information, please see the characters' individual pages. Main Characters The main characters of Clannad include the protagonist, the main heroines, and other characters vital to the story or any of its arcs. Tomoya Okazaki Tomoya Okazaki is the male protagonist of the Clannad series, and the playable character in the visual novel. At the beginning of the storyline, he is 17 years old, and has steel-blue hair and blue eyes. A delinquent, he is close friends with Youhei Sunohara, and forms close friendships with numerous other characters throughout the storyline. Tomoya has a strained relationship with his father, and after gaining the trust of the Furukawa family, he moves into their bakery. The plot focuses on his growing relationship with Nagisa Furukawa, whom he . Although he spends much of his daughter's early life away from her, he comes to love and care for her deeply. Nagisa Furukawa Nagisa Furukawa is the main female protagonist of Clannad. One year older than Tomoya, she has reddish brown hair and golden eyes. Nagisa lacks self-confidence, and twice loses the close relationships she's built due to her poor health, which necessitates her repetition of her final high school year. She has a great fondness for the Great Dango Family, as well as for , a sweet bean bread. Meeting Tomoya at the beginning of the school year, the two of them build a close relationship as he helps her in refounding the Drama Club. They later begin dating, and marry and have a child in the ~After Story~ arc. Kyou Fujibayashi Kyou Fujibayashi is the older of the purple-haired Fujibayashi twins. She is an aggressive girl who is also known as a good cook, and owns a pet boar named Botan. Although her relationship with Tomoya remains good throughout the story, he is on occasion the victim of her anger, which invariably results in one receiving a dictionary to the head. Her prominence grows in , when she and Tomoya begin dating in an alternate timeline. Fuko Ibuki First-year student Fuko Ibuki is only prominently featured in her own arc, though she does appear at arbitrary intervals throughout the series to offer "help" to those in need. She premieres in , though she is mentioned in passing as a form of foreshadowing in . Fuko spends all her time carving wooden starfish, which she gives to people as presents to encourage them to attend her sister's wedding. It is later revealed that Fuko is an , and that she is actually in the hospital following a car accident. Her arc concludes with her sister's wedding. She later returns to the series following her recovery in ~After Story~, making friends with Ushio. Kotomi Ichinose Kotomi Ichinose is in the same year as Tomoya. An exceptionally talented student, she rarely attends classes, preferring to study alone in the library. The work of her deceased parents, who were well-known scientists, makes her the focus of the gentleman, who worked with them. Kotomi enjoys playing the violin; however, it is one area where her talents are limited. It is revealed in that she and Tomoya were childhood friends, but lost touch following her parents' death. Tomoyo Sakagami Tomoyo Sakagami is a silver-haired transfer student. She is depicted as being violent, and is often rumored to be the leader of a delinquent gang. These rumors initially hamper her ambition of becoming president of the Student Council; however, she eventually achieves this goal with the help of Tomoya and Youhei. She tends to overlook social niceties, and does not show Tomoya his due respect as her senior. However, she does care for him, and in the alternate timeline of , they are depicted as a couple. The popularity of this route among fans was built on in the erogē sequel to Clannad, Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~. Yukine Miyazawa Yukine Miyazawa is a second-year student who frequents the library reference room. She is fond of serving tea to visitors, and is known to care for the injuries of gang members. Her deceased brother, Kazuto, was the leader of a gang, and his death was kept secret to protect them from rivals. However, his death is revealed after Yukine fails in an attempt to pose as him. The realization of his death leads the two sides to reconcile their differences. Ushio Okazaki Ushio Okazaki is the daughter of Tomoya and Nagisa Okazaki. Following her mother's death in childbirth, Ushio spends her early years in the care of Akio and Sanae Furukawa, Tomoya having been stricken by depression following his loss. Ushio goes on a trip with her father after five years, and Tomoya decides to raise her after having met with his grandmother. However, Ushio is soon overcome by illness, and dies in Tomoya's arms. However, due to her having created the Illusionary World, her and Nagisa's lives are spared by Tomoya's actions when the light orbs allow him to return to his meeting with Nagisa. Minor Characters Various minor characters appear throughout Clannad to help advance the plot. Botan Botan is Kyou Fujibayashi's pet boar. Known for her signature phrase, "Puhi-Puhi", Botan often attempts to sneak into the school grounds to visit her owner during class. Due to her small size and appearance, she is frequently the target of culinary jokes by Kyou's classmates, who subsequently tend to turn into targets of Kyou's rage. Botan is known to possess seven secret skills, some of which are revealed throughout the series. In ~After Story~, Botan is depicted as having grown considerably, and serves as a mascot for Kyou's kindergarten class. Ryou Fujibayashi Ryou Fujibayashi is the younger of the Fujibayashi twins. She is extremely shy, but does her best in her role as her class representative. Her main hobby is fortune-telling, although her success at it tends to be very limited. She shows affection for Tomoya, and her sister goes through various exploits in an attempt to foment romance. Kyou's growing endearment towards Tomoya, however, is at Ryou's expense. The competing affections of the Fujibayashi twins serves as the plot for the OVA. Youhei Sunohara Youhei Sunohara is Tomoya's best friend, and lives at the Hikarizaka Private High School Student Male Dormitory. Like Tomoya, he is well-known as a delinquent, and even his signature blond hair is a clue to his anti-establishment personality. Though primarily serving as comic relief, Youhei maintains a consistent role throughout the story. His player attitude leads him to consistent run-ins with other characters: his introduction scene shows him being beaten up by the Rugby Club, and he is frequently the victim of Tomoyo's chain-kicks. He and his sister, Mei, are the focus of the first episodes of ~After Story~. He also appears later in ~After Story~ without his blond hair. Mei Sunohara Youhei's younger sister, Mei Sunohara, lives in the rural countryside around Hikarizaka. She loves her brother dearly, and consistently worries about him. She visits her brother twice in the series, and works both times to make her brother more responsible. Her most prominent appearance is during the siblings' arc, leading Sanae to pose as Youhei's girlfriend. Though Youhei feigns annoyance with Mei, he cares for her. The two siblings eventually grow closer as a result of the arc; Youhei stands up for her when she is bullied by the Soccer Team. Rie Nishina Rie Nishina is a member of the Choir Club. Though she was formerly a talented violinist, she was involved in an accident which prevents her from playing anymore. Initially after the accident, she became depressed; however, after discovering she can sing well, she decided to form the Choir Club. Rie ends up in Nagisa's class during ~After Story~, and following her graduation, begins working with Nagisa and Sugisaka at Ernesto Host. Naoyuki Okazaki Naoyuki Okazaki is Tomoya's father. His wife, Atsuko, died when Tomoya was young. To cope with the depression this caused, Naoyuki turned to alcohol, which caused him to become violent, despite trying to be a good father. Following a row which left Tomoya injured, he attempted to distance himself emotionally from his son in order to avoid violence. Though Tomoya leaves home to live with the Furukawas early on in the story, he returns home five years later following a meeting with his grandmother in ~After Story~, and convinces Naoyuki to move to the countryside with her. Sanae Furukawa Sanae Furukawa is Nagisa's mother. Like her daughter, she has reddish-brown hair, and works as a baker at her family bakery, and also teaches a cram school. Despite her aspirations as a baker, her bread is inedible, and does not sell. Her husband, Akio, is known to give her bread away in order to effect the illusion of sales. Despite his efforts, however, she routinely overhears him or others making disparaging comments about her bread, resulting in a running gag through the series being Akio's attempts to reassure her of her baking skills. Sanae is normally depicted as being delicate and emotional, but is actually very strong-willed and determined. Supporting Characters Supporting characters are those that appear only once or twice throughout the series, but play important roles. They are often arc-specific. Other Characters Some characters do not fit into the above classifications. These include the residents of the Illusionary World, as well as characters that feature primarily in only one of the media, such as the visual novel, and who are omitted or downplayed in others due to their unimportance to the plot. Girl in the Illusionary World The girl in the Illusionary World is an unnamed character who serves as Ushio's incarnation in the Illusionary World. She bears a strong resemblance to Nagisa. The portions of the story set in the Illusionary World focus on her relationship with the garbage doll, whom she creates. Her purpose for being in the Illusionary World is to collect enough light orbs in order to save her family from their tragic fate. Garbage doll The garbage doll is a self-aware doll created by the girl in the Illusionary World for companionship. He is Tomoya's incarnation in the Illusionary World, and, though he cannot speak, he tries his best to keep the girl happy. Kappei Hiiragi Kappei Hiiragi is a young man who only appears in the Clannad visual novel. A former athlete for Japan, he was forced to retire after discovering he suffers from . Due to his love of running, he refuses to have his legs amputated. He eventually marries Ryou Fujibayashi. Takafumi Sakagami Takafumi Sakagami is the younger brother of Tomoyo Sakagami. It is explained in the exposition that Takafumi had once jumped in a river in an attempt to keep his parents from divorcing. Although nearly dying in the ordeal, he was successful in keeping his family together. Following his discharge from the hospital, the Sakagamis walked down the -lined street near the Hikarizaka Private High School, and Takafumi expressed his desire to walk amongst those trees every year as a family. This event inspired Tomoyo to want to save the sakuras, leading her to run for student council president. Takafumi plays one of the main roles in the Clannad sequel, Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~, where he is depicted as being good with computers, and sets up a computer in Tomoya's apartment. Kanako Kanako is Takafumi's ex-girlfriend in Tomoyo After. She is foul-mouthed and cynical, and moves into Tomoya's apartment to escape her home, disapproving of her mother's remarrying. Kanako also appears in a cameo in . Tomo Mishima Tomo Mishima is Tomoyo's younger half-sister, and only appears in Tomoyo After. She is the illegitimate daughter of Tomoyo's father and Yūko Mishima, whose surname she receives at birth. Tomoyo loves her greatly, and constantly dotes upon her. She moves into Tomoya's apartment due to her mother's psychological instability. Groups Throughout Clannad, there are various groups, teams, and clubs which vary widely in their importance. In many cases, these do not include otherwise-named characters. Category:Characters